1. Field
Embodiments relate to an autonomous cleaning device wherein the structure of a blade assembly is improved, thereby improving cleaning efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autonomous mobile robot is a device that travels about an arbitrary area to perform a predetermined task without user manipulation. The robot may travel autonomously to a considerable extent, and autonomous travel may be embodied in various manners. For example, the robot may travel along a predetermined route using a map or may travel using a sensor to sense surroundings thereof without following a predetermined route.
An autonomous cleaning device travels about an area to be cleaned so as to clean a floor without user manipulation. Specifically, the autonomous cleaning device may function to remove dust or clean a floor at home. Here, dust may include dirt, motes, powder, fragments and other dust particles.
The autonomous cleaning device includes a brush unit to sweep up dust and a blade to guide the dust to a dust box. However, the distance between the blade and a floor is not adjusted. When the blade moves off of the floor, the dust is not properly guided, thereby lowering cleaning performance. When the blade comes into excessively tight contact with the floor, abnormal noise is generated.